


The Great Adoption of Beacon Hills

by alphascottmccall (audenad)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Everybody Knows It, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, general cuteness abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audenad/pseuds/alphascottmccall
Summary: "So," Mason started, "why did nobody tell me Scott has a Youtube channel?"Liam frowned. "Because he doesn’t?""Uh, yes he does?"





	The Great Adoption of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post. You can find the original at http://alphascottmccall.tumblr.com/post/143072569061/
> 
> Enjoy, and tell me what you think :D

"So," Mason started, "why did nobody tell me Scott has a Youtube channel?"

Liam frowned. "Because he doesn’t?"

"Uh, yes he does? Even I know that, and internet isn't my thing," Malia said, absently chewing on her food. The cafeteria was full, and everybody was being infuriatingly loud.

"This is where we got our dog, Chewie. Such a sweetheart."

Liam looked at Kira like his world was crumbling. "What? How did I not know that? Or Mason? What does it have to do with dogs?"

"Oh, you're in for a surprise then!" Lydia grinned.

…

It had started with Prada. Not the designer, the dog, that didn't use to be named Prada. Deaton had found her outside the clinic one day and took her in. But they couldn't have her there for long. Both of them had been asking around; no one wanted a dog.

Then Scott heard Lydia Martin say she was getting a dog, but her parents were arguing about it. She wasn't too keen on letting them decide though, so she'd get one on her own, somehow. He offered to show her the puppy after school, because every other possibility had been exhausted.

Stiles was less than optimistic.

"Do you really think Lydia Martin would adopt a dog off the streets?"

"She's been with Deaton and I for a couple of weeks now, we've done the tests, the vaccines, everything. I'll convince her!"

…

Fifteen minutes after Lydia came in, she was leaving with a smirk on her lips, a 'thanks' thrown over her shoulder and a new dog, named after her designer handbag, because 'What kind of name is _Cookie_ anyway?'

"What kind of name is _Prada_ , anyway?" he muttered when she was gone, but the sense of accomplishment was there, and it felt great.

It was forgotten for a while, until Beacon Hills became more dangerous. Then some people moved, others died, and the clinic found itself with a lot of homeless animals. Cats, dogs, hamsters, a couple of _parrots_!

The only one that had been adopted was the white dog Allison had hit with her car. The Argents adopted it, after Allison convinced them to. One could do wonders with guilt, that was sure.

"We could set up a presentation with the Animal Lovers Club!" Stiles said through the screen. "You'll work your persuasive magic, Deaton will be the expert, reassuring them that the animals are safe and healthy, and there you go!"

"Stiles, we don't have an Animal Lovers Club," he said tiredly. Biology homework was strewn all over his desk, but he couldn't concentrate.

"Oh. Didn't we use to?"

"Yeah, but its president died, and everyone was too shaken to start it back up."

"What about the internet? You could set up a blog with cute pictures, and _bam!_ Puppies adopted!"

That… was actually maybe sort of a good idea. But Scott had always been better at communicating in person.

…

And so the Youtube channel **AdoptABeacompanion** was made. (They don't talk about the name. Deaton was feeling creative that day.)

Allison told Lydia, inarguably the most popular girl at school, Scott told the lacrosse team and his mum who would tell the hospital staff, Stiles told his dad to tell the police station and they made sure to pin up a notice in the teachers' room. (Granted, Harris might see it, but Allison didn't think he'd stoop so low as to punish kids for trying to get animals adopted.)

Because Scott was clearly somehow magic, the Youtube video turned out to be a hit. Two days later, the dog had been adopted by a girl named Heather and a boy named Sean had adopted a little kitten.

Afterwards they checked out the video again on the clinic's computer, just to see what had gone right. It didn't look like much to Scott. Stiles and Allison though looked at each other simultaneously and nodded.

"Scott, please go stand over there," she told him, pointing to the front counter.

"Take a cat," Stiles added. "And smile, don't forget to smile."

Scott did so, kind of confused, taking a cute patchwork kitten from the 'to be adopted' list. He flashed them a smile.

Stiles and Allison damn near melted where they were sitting.

…

And so began the Great Adoption. Almost everyone who saw Scott's videos and their _mothers_ flocked to the clinic. Even the ones considered difficult to adopt, like the one-eyed cat they'd named Balor and the three-legged German shepherd called Cerberus.

And then there were the _really_ _special_ cases. The parrot that wouldn't stop saying 'Scott McCall! Alpha werewolf!" all the time. The kitten that could somehow fly. The hamster that growled like a werewolf instead of making hamster noises. The puppy that _glowed in the dark_!

They'd been there for a while when the Yukimura family came in to get a dog. They hadn't been planning on staying, so they thought that if they bought Kira a dog and then took it with them, it would soften the blow of moving so soon.

When Kira's eyes fell on the glowing dog in Scott's arms, she knew she was in love. She wasn't glowing at the time, but her kitsune eyes could tell, the way when Scott looked at the puppy with his Alpha eyes, he could tell there was something different about her.

…

"And that's how I got Chewie…"

"Wait, you have a _glowing dog_?" Liam asked disbelievingly, eyes wide and jaw to the floor. Mason was in a similar state, and the rest of them were almost laughing at the two outright.

"That's right!" Malia said.

"And-and the parrot!! All the others! Can we see them?"

"I'll call Derek to see if he can send video of the parrot," Malia told them. "He took it with him when he left, because the parrot was 'making his mood', whatever that means."

"I don't know, it was a bit funny, to see Scott almost blushing every time," Lydia said as she was leaving.

"The hamster?"

"Brett's got it."

"Brett _knew_ about this?"

"Yeah, seems like only you two didn't. So," Kira smiled at them, "any one of you interested in adopting a pet?"

And even though every surface of his house suffered as a result, the combined power of the flying cat's piercing green eyes and Scott's irresistible smile won Mason over in a heartbeat.

Scott mentally patted himself on the back; or it might have been Stiles, but no matter. Mission accomplished.


End file.
